


Bechloe Family

by GoodEnough96



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, F/F, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodEnough96/pseuds/GoodEnough96
Summary: Some of Bechloe smut here! BECA G!P DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT. Feel free to review! I will update this story, just don't know how often! Also sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy reading! Please, review and leave your prompts :)





	1. First time after long brake

‘’ Hey Chlo…’’ Beca said and wrapped her hands around her wife waist, kissing her neck softly.  
‘’ Beca, I’m cleaning’’ Chloe said firmly.  
‘’ Well, I can see that but I just put to sleep and feed our son so we can have some time alone’’ she whispered and bit Chloe’s earlobe.  
‘’ Beca we have to clean up, our house is one big mess. We didin’t have time to clean during week, you’re working, I’m taking care of Leo. Please, help me clean and then we can cuddle okay?’’ Chloe said and turned around to face her wife.  
‘’ Okay, but we totally not just cuddling’’ Beca frowned and started picking up their son toys from ground.  
‘’ Jesus Chlo, we need to learn him to put his toys on right place when he finish playing’’ Beca sighed and put toys into big plastic box.  
‘’ Babe, he’s too small to understand it yet’’ Chloe said and continued washing dishes.  
‘’ Well if he’s your real son he will have problems with understanding for sure!’’ Beca sighed and Chloe playfully hit her with sponge.  
‘’ Did you just threw a sponge in me Mrs. Mitchell?’’ Beca said and stood behind her wife.  
‘’ Yes, I just did’’ Chloe said and turned off the water wiping her hands in her sweetpants.  
‘’ Well, I think that I must make you wet in revenge’’ Beca whispered into Chloe’s ear.  
‘’ We were supposed to clean up Beca’’ Chloe whined and rest her hand on her wife shoulder.  
‘’ We can do it later, can’t we?’’ Beca said and cupped Chloe breasts.  
‘’ Mhmm’’ Chloe moaned and turned around to face Beca.  
‘’ Fuck you Becs’’ she said and kissed Beca hard. After a minute of making out Chloe felt something poking her thigh so she unzipped Beca’s jeans and knelt on front of her. She slipped down Beca’s boxers and her dick sprang free inches from Chloe mouth.  
‘’ Jezz Becs, you’re horny like fifteen years old boy’’ Chloe smirked and licked he tip of Beca penis. When she heard gasp she took more Beca’s length into her mouth. Beca hands fisted Chloe hair and thrust deeper in her throat.  
‘’Fuck Chloe, don’t stop please’’ Beca said. Her eyes were squeezed shout, mouth half way opened. She was breathing heavy. Chloe sucked her harder and faster and she finally was able to fit her whole length in her throat. Then, she felt Beca’s dick twitched inside of her mouth and her whole load were realized deep inside Chloe’s throat.  
‘’ Fucking God Chloe, you’re the best’’ Beca said and pulled her wife on her feet. Then she kissed her hard and insert her tongue into her mouth to taste herself. Meanwhile she pulled Chloe’s t-shirt and sweetpants off leaving her only in her panties as she didn’t wear bra.  
‘’ Have I ever told you, how much I love your boobs? And your whole body’’ Beca said and started kissing Chloe’s body from head to toes earning loud moans from her wife. When she sucked hard on Chloe nipple she felt hand on her dick, squeezing it tight. She looked into Chloe’s eyes and kissed her. Then, suddenly she turned her around and now Chloe was laying on cold counter. Beca extended her wife legs and she run her finger through her wife wet slick folds. Chloe moaned loudly and held tight her hand on the edge of the counter.  
‘’ Mmm you’re so wet babe’’ Beca said as she put her fingers into her mouth.  
‘’ And you taste so good’’ she added and insert her two fingers deep in Chloe core.  
‘’ Fuucckkkk’’ Chloe whined.  
‘’Mmm I will fuck you in minute babe, now taste yourself’’ Beca said and leaned forward. Her boobs were pressed to Chloe’s back and she put her fingers into Chloe mouth. Chloe sucked them hard.  
‘’ Beca please...’’ she moaned and pressed her ass to Beca’s penis.  
Beca immediately ripped off panties from her wife’s body and located herself between Chloe’s legs. She run her dick through Chloe’s folds pinching her clit. When she finally lined her cock with her wife’s entrance, Chloe gustily stuck her ass back and half of Beca’s dick was now inside Chloe’s core.  
‘’ Jesus you soo impatient’’ Beca whined and started moving deeper inside her.  
‘’ Fuck Beca faster, harder!!’’ Chloe screamed, her knuckles were almost white from strong grip. Beca thrusted faster and harder into Chloe. Then, suddenly she grabbed Chloe’s by her hair and she pulled her upwards. Now her boobs were hitting Chloe’s back. Both of them were moaning loudly at this point. Beca shot her one hand to Chloe’s clit and started rubbing it hard. Chloe mind was blowing, she shot her arms around her wife neck, catching it tight.  
‘’ Fuck Beca I’m going to comeeee’’ she screamed and her walls clenched tight around Beca dick. Her orgasm was so mind-blowing that she unconsciously started to squirt. In the same time Beca realized her whole load deep inside Chloe’s core. Then both girls fell forward, onto the counter.  
‘’ Holy fuck Chloe’’ Beca breathed out, but Chloe didn’t said anything. She was breathing hard holding Beca’s hand tight.  
‘’ That was the best sex I have ever had in my life’’ Chloe breathed out after minute. Beca slowly pulled out of her and stood up, helping Chloe do the same.  
‘’ Fuck Chloe, now we have more cleaning thanks to you…’’ Beca frowned when she looked down, at the wet tiles.  
‘’ Well I’m sorry, but you fucked me so good that I couldn’t control it’’ Chloe said and kissed Beca’s lips gently.  
‘’ Okay, this excuse is good enough’’ Beca smiled and kissed back. Then they heard a small cry.  
‘’ I’m gonna check on him, you can clean up’’ Chloe said putting her sweetpants and t-shirt on. Then she pecked shocked Beca in lips and run up the stairs.  
‘’ You got to be kidding me…’’ Beca frowned, put her clothes on and started cleaning the floor.


	2. Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one when Beca is horny but Chloe insist on cleaning their house.  
> Enjoy !! Feel free to review !!

‘’ Hey Chlo…’’ Beca said and wrapped her hands around her wife waist, kissing her neck softly.  
‘’ Beca, I’m cleaning’’ Chloe said firmly.  
‘’ Well, I can see that but I just put to sleep and feed our son so we can have some time alone’’ she whispered and bit Chloe’s earlobe.  
‘’ Beca we have to clean up, our house is one big mess. We didin’t have time to clean during week, you’re working, I’m taking care of Leo. Please, help me clean and then we can cuddle okay?’’ Chloe said and turned around to face her wife.  
‘’ Okay, but we totally not just cuddling’’ Beca frowned and started picking up their son toys from ground.   
‘’ Jesus Chlo, we need to learn him to put his toys on right place when he finish playing’’ Beca sighed and put toys into big plastic box.  
‘’ Babe, he’s too small to understand it yet’’ Chloe said and continued washing dishes.  
‘’ Well if he’s your real son he will have problems with understanding for sure!’’ Beca sighed and Chloe playfully hit her with sponge.  
‘’ Did you just threw a sponge in me Mrs. Mitchell?’’ Beca said and stood behind her wife.  
‘’ Yes, I just did’’ Chloe said and turned off the water wiping her hands in her sweetpants.   
‘’ Well, I think that I must make you wet in revenge’’ Beca whispered into Chloe’s ear.  
‘’ We were supposed to clean up Beca’’ Chloe whined and rest her hand on her wife shoulder.  
‘’ We can do it later, can’t we?’’ Beca said and cupped Chloe breasts.  
‘’ Mhmm’’ Chloe moaned and turned around to face Beca.  
‘’ Fuck you Becs’’ she said and kissed Beca hard. After a minute of making out Chloe felt something poking her thigh so she unzipped Beca’s jeans and knelt on front of her. She slipped down Beca’s boxers and her dick sprang free inches from Chloe mouth.  
‘’ Jezz Becs, you’re horny like fifteen years old boy’’ Chloe smirked and licked he tip of Beca penis. When she heard gasp she took more Beca’s length into her mouth. Beca hands fisted Chloe hair and thrust deeper in her throat.   
‘’Fuck Chloe, don’t stop please’’ Beca said. Her eyes were squeezed shout, mouth half way opened. She was breathing heavy. Chloe sucked her harder and faster and she finally was able to fit her whole length in her throat. Then, she felt Beca’s dick twitched inside of her mouth and her whole load were realized deep inside Chloe’s throat.   
‘’ Fucking God Chloe, you’re the best’’ Beca said and pulled her wife on her feet. Then she kissed her hard and insert her tongue into her mouth to taste herself. Meanwhile she pulled Chloe’s t-shirt and sweetpants off leaving her only in her panties as she didn’t wear bra.   
‘’ Have I ever told you, how much I love your boobs? And your whole body’’ Beca said and started kissing Chloe’s body from head to toes earning loud moans from her wife. When she sucked hard on Chloe nipple she felt hand on her dick, squeezing it tight. She looked into Chloe’s eyes and kissed her. Then, suddenly she turned her around and now Chloe was laying on cold counter. Beca extended her wife legs and she run her finger through her wife wet slick folds. Chloe moaned loudly and held tight her hand on the edge of the counter.   
‘’ Mmm you’re so wet babe’’ Beca said as she put her fingers into her mouth.  
‘’ And you taste so good’’ she added and insert her two fingers deep in Chloe core.  
‘’ Fuucckkkk’’ Chloe whined.  
‘’Mmm I will fuck you in minute babe, now taste yourself’’ Beca said and leaned forward. Her boobs were pressed to Chloe’s back and she put her fingers into Chloe mouth. Chloe sucked them hard.  
‘’ Beca please...’’ she moaned and pressed her ass to Beca’s penis.  
Beca immediately ripped off panties from her wife’s body and located herself between Chloe’s legs. She run her dick through Chloe’s folds pinching her clit. When she finally lined her cock with her wife’s entrance, Chloe gustily stuck her ass back and half of Beca’s dick was now inside Chloe’s core.  
‘’ Jesus you soo impatient’’ Beca whined and started moving deeper inside her.   
‘’ Fuck Beca faster, harder!!’’ Chloe screamed, her knuckles were almost white from strong grip. Beca thrusted faster and harder into Chloe. Then, suddenly she grabbed Chloe’s by her hair and she pulled her upwards. Now her boobs were hitting Chloe’s back. Both of them were moaning loudly at this point. Beca shot her one hand to Chloe’s clit and started rubbing it hard. Chloe mind was blowing, she shot her arms around her wife neck, catching it tight.  
‘’ Fuck Beca I’m going to comeeee’’ she screamed and her walls clenched tight around Beca dick. Her orgasm was so mind-blowing that she unconsciously started to squirt. In the same time Beca realized her whole load deep inside Chloe’s core. Then both girls fell forward, onto the counter.  
‘’ Holy fuck Chloe’’ Beca breathed out, but Chloe didn’t said anything. She was breathing hard holding Beca’s hand tight.  
‘’ That was the best sex I have ever had in my life’’ Chloe breathed out after minute. Beca slowly pulled out of her and stood up, helping Chloe do the same.   
‘’ Fuck Chloe, now we have more cleaning thanks to you…’’ Beca frowned when she looked down, at the wet tiles.  
‘’ Well I’m sorry, but you fucked me so good that I couldn’t control it’’ Chloe said and kissed Beca’s lips gently.  
‘’ Okay, this excuse is good enough’’ Beca smiled and kissed back. Then they heard a small cry.  
‘’ I’m gonna check on him, you can clean up’’ Chloe said putting her sweetpants and t-shirt on. Then she pecked shocked Beca in lips and run up the stairs.  
‘’ You got to be kidding me…’’ Beca frowned, put her clothes on and started cleaning the floor.


	3. Little ass-ident Part1

Flashback  
‘’ Ohh fuck Beca harder’’ Chloe moaned and wrapped her legs tighter on her wife hips. Beca was moving faster and faster hitting Chloe’s G-spot when suddenly her dick slid out of Chloe and without looking or her hand help, Beca wanted to slide back into her wife so she pressed her dick to Chloe entrance. She entered her and heard a loud scream.  
‘’ Awww Beca !!!’’ Chloe screamed and jumped under Beca’s body.  
‘’ Wh.. What?!’’ Beca said confused.  
‘’ You just put your penis into my ass!’’ Chloe whined in pain.  
‘’ Ohh fuck, I’m sorry babe’’ Beca said with shame in her voice.  
‘’ It’s okay, it just hurt a little’’ Chloe sighed after few seconds and laid down pulling Beca back onto her body.  
‘’ Chlo I’m really sorry, I don’t know how this happened’’ Beca said and kissed Chloe’s neck softly whilst she put her hands under her wife ass and massage it.  
‘’ It’s okay Becs. Just watch out with our little, actually not so little, friend’’ she smirked and kissed her hard.  
‘’ Hmm, where was I?’’ Beca said and pulled her whole length deep into Chloe core again, both moaning loudly.

End of Flashback  
Beca and Chloe just came back home from shopping. They left their 3 year old son with Beca’s father. They came into kitchen and pulled out all food and other things they had in bags. Chloe sat on chair beside the table and opened a beer.  
‘’ Hey babe, I’m going to take a shower’’ Beca said and looked at her wife, who nodded and smiled taking sip of beer. Beca went upstairs and made her way to bathroom. Meanwhile Chloe was drinking her beer and she moved herself on couch. She turned on the TV. She lazily put her legs on coffee table and kept drinking. Few minutes later Beca came back to their living room in shorts and one of Chloe’s favorite t-shirt. She sat beside her wife and cuddled to her side. They were laying like that for few minutes and Chloe finally stood up and made her way to their little bar with alcohol.   
‘’ Babe, you want something?’’ Chloe asked and pour herself a big glass of whiskey with ice.  
‘’ Mmm yeah, the same as you’’ Beca said without taking her eyes off of TV.  
Chloe came back with two glasses and hand one to her wife. Then they cuddled again and watch some program in TV. After 4 more glasses of whiskey, they both were pretty messed up. They started kissing, which have been really sloppy, their hands were travelling over their bodies.  
‘’ We should move it to bedroom’’ Chloe slurred and bit Beca’s bottom lip roughly. Beca hummed and lifted her wife up from couch. Chloe wrapped her legs around Beca’s hips tightly and started kissing her neck and biting her pulse point. It wasn’t easy for Beca to get to bedroom. She was really drunk, she has never been a good partner in drinking. She could be drunk after one beer, not saying about 5 glasses of whiskey. Suddenly when she was trying to avoid their son toys, she stepped on one of them and fall onto the ground making a loud thud.  
‘’ Holy fuck’’ she screamed when she realized that it wasn’t painful for her, because she fell on Chloe.  
‘’ Are you okay?’’ she asked and lifted herself up to looked at her wife face. Chloe was laying on the ground, laughing hard.  
‘’ Oh my God Beca, you’re so clumsy!!’’ she continued laughing.  
‘’ Shit Chloe, it’s not funny! I could have killed you!’’ Beca said with pout on her face.  
‘’ Oh yes, because you’re so muscular and big’’ Chloe laughed and pulled Beca down by her neck, kissing her hard. After few seconds her hand travelled to Beca’s shorts. She slide her hand under it and squeezed Beca’s member. Beca moaned loudly into Chloe’s mouth.  
‘’ Well, I guess we can stay here for a while’’ Chloe breathed out and flipped them, so now she was straddling Beca’s thighs. She smiled teasingly and pulled down her wife shorts. Beca’s dick sprang free and Chloe smirked. She lowered herself slowly, stuck out her tongue and painfully slowly ran it from the base to the tip of Beca’s shaft. She heard her wife groaned in pleasure. She swirled her tongue few more times on Beca’s tip. Beca’s hands shot to Chloe’s fiery locks.  
‘’ Chloe, please’’ she blurred and pushed her hips higher to go deeper into Chloe’s mouth. Chloe smirked and took more of Beca length into her mouth and started sucking her harder.   
‘’ Ssshit baby don’t stop’’ Beca said, tossed her head back and tightened her grip on Chloe’s hair. Chloe slowed a little bit to relax her throat and after few seconds she pressed Beca’s shaft to back of her throat few times and she finally fit Beca’s 9 inch dick in her mouth. She was pounding her head up and down fast, holding her hands on her wife thighs.   
‘’I’m soo closeee Chlooe’’ Beca moaned and Chloe started swallowing move. When Beca felt how Chloe’s throat is squeezing around her dick she shot he entire load deep into Chloe throat moaning loudly. After Chloe had swallowed Beca’s entire cum, she slowly removed her mouth from her wife dick, licking it to clean it. She crawled up to brunette’s body and kissed her hard. She licked Beca’s bottom lip to deepen the kiss. Beca’s mouth parted and she could taste herself. They tongues were fighting for dominance, while Beca slide her arms into Chloe’s back pockets in her jeans and squeezed her ass tight.  
‘’ Mmmm’’ Chloe whined into Beca’s mouth.  
‘’ We really should move it to bedroom, love’’ Chloe breathed out and pulled Beca’s up on her feets. She took her hand and lead her to their bedroom.  
When they finally reached bedroom, Beca stepped in front of her wife, leant down and placed a small kiss against Chloe’s soft lips. Chloe smiled into the kiss and pressed back, firm but soft, heated but not rushed. It was romantic and full of love. Both of them were impossibly horny, but for some reason they wanted to be slow. Beca started slowly kissing Chloe’s neck and collarbone when she heard a gasp. She smirked and sucked hard on Chloe’s pulse point making sure she’ll leave visible mark. Chloe moaned even louder and pulled Beca’s neck closer. Beca’s hand travelled under Chloe’s shirt. She patterned circles on her perfectly flat stomach, making girl muscles relax under her touch. She came back to Chloe lips kissing her gently, slowly making their kiss more heated. Beca started to unbuttoning Chloe’s shirt and she pulled it off of her, tossing it to the floor. She kneaded Chloe’s breasts through her lacy red bra and Chloe moaned, feeling her knees going weak. Beca slowly unhooked her bra and tossed it to the ground, next to shirt. She immediately attached her mouth to Chloe’s right nipple, suck on it hard.   
‘’ Fuck Becs’’ Chloe moaned and shot her head back.  
Beca smirked again against Chloe soft skin and kissed her in lips again. She didn’t need to lick her bottom lip to be let inside Chloe’s mouth. Beca gently pushed her wife on bed and straddled her thighs. She was kissing her collarbone, breasts and stomach. When she finally reached her jeans line she looked up, at girl’s face and smiled. She unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off from her legs. She kissed her ankle, then calf and finally her thigh. Chloe moaned loudly gripping sheets strongly in her arms. Alcohol in her blood made her felt everything more pleasurable, but it also slowed down her orgasm. Beca lifted herself up and pulled off Chloe’s panties, then her own t-shirt and bra. She laid down on red head body and kissed her. She was trying to line herself to Chloe’s entrance but it was pretty hard. Too much alcohol in her body made her see double dick. When she finally put a tip of her penis into Chloe she pushed forward strongly, making Chloe scream in pain.  
‘’ Fuuuck Beca…’’ she frowned and her knuckles were almost white because of strong grip on bedsheets.  
‘’ Sorry babe, I had to do it fast, other way I could not be able to fuck you. I see a double dick’’ Beca said and started laughing. ‘Wow, I’m so messed up’ she thought and started thrusting into Chloe more forcefully.   
‘’Mhmmm baby’’ Chloe gasped and wrapped her legs around Beca’s waist. After couple of minutes they finally reached their orgasms, both moaning loudly.   
‘’ Hey babe?’’ Chloe said after few seconds.  
‘’ Mmmm?’’ Beca moaned still hiding her head in Chloe’s neck.  
‘’ I want to try something new’’ she whispered to Beca’s ear, biting it lightly.  
‘’ What is it Chlo?’’ Beca said lifting her head up to look at red head.  
‘’ I want you to take me from behind’’ Chloe whispered again and looked at girl’s face.  
‘’ I know we are drunk Chlo, but we were fucking in this position like a thousand times, remember?’’ Beca said still laying on red head body.  
‘’ No you dork, I want you to take me from behind! Like, fuck my ass!’’ Chloe said loudly and Beca eyes went wide. Chloe never suggested this idea so Beca never asked even if she wanted to do it for some time now.  
‘’ Well babe, you remember how it hurt when I accidentally…’’ Beca said but was cut off by kiss.  
‘’ I know, but now you’ll be more gently right?’’ Chloe smirked and kissed Beca neck.  
‘’ You’re sure?’’ Beca asked to be fully sure.  
‘’Just do it’’ Chloe said and pulled both of them up. She knelt on bed and then put her elbows on bed as well. She bucked her ass in front of Beca’s already hard dick. Beca took her member in her hand, run it through girl’s wet folds and finally lined with Chloe’s ass. She pushed her hips forward and her tip slid into Chloe’s ass. Chloe gulped loud enough for Beca to hear and they both moaned.   
‘’ Mhmm Becs’’ she whispered. Beca didn’t need to be told twice, she pushed a little harder and after a minute her entire length was in Chloe. Chloe whined in pain, biting her bottom lip strongly. She didn’t wanted to admit that maybe it wasn’t so great idea. It hurt like hell and she didn’t felt any pleasure yet. Beca’s eyes were closed, she was breathing heavily and she didn’t saw her wife struggle. She was thrusting harder and faster with every second, feeling this weird feeling in her stomach. Few seconds later she shot her entire load into red head ass and fell onto her body. When she pulled out her dick out of girl, Chloe moaned in pleasure, her ass hurt like hell now.   
‘’ Holy fuck Chloe, your ass is so tight’’ She said and laid beside redhead.  
‘’ Yeah…’’ Chloe whined.  
‘’ Hey, what’s wrong?’’ Beca said and lifted herself up. In one moment she felt sober.  
‘’ Nothing babe’’ Chloe said and smiled lightly kissing Beca’s forehead.  
‘’ Come on, I see…’’ Beca said and looked concerned at her wife.  
‘’ Okay, okay. I feel fire in my ass now, it hurt like hell, I don’t want to this ever again’’ Chloe said and her smile faded.  
‘’ Shit, why didn’t you tell me! I could’ve stop! And instead of that I’ve hurt you’’ Beca said feeling guilty.  
‘’ You enjoyed it’’ Chloe said and looked at Beca.   
‘’ Yes but you did not. We are not doing this ever again babe’’ Beca said firmly and kissed Chloe’s cheek.  
‘’ I’m sorry Chloe’’ Beca said and pulled Chloe’s body on her side.  
‘’ It’s okay. Just go to sleep now, I’m tired’’ Chloe said and hid her head in Beca’s neck.


	4. Conceiving a child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here we have a chapter where girls decided to conceive a baby!! Hope you’ll like it. Feel free to review and sorry for any mistakes.

Chloe and Beca were lying down on their king size bed. Chloe was reading a book and Beca was writing something on her laptop.  
‘’ Hey babe?” Chloe said after a few minutes of silence.  
‘’ Hmm?’’ Beca hummed not taking her eyes off of computer screen.  
‘’You know we are married almost 3 years now, right?’’ Chloe asked while she put down her book on bedside cabinet.  
‘’ Mhmm’’ Beca hummed again still looking at screen.  
‘’ And you know I’m almost 30 right?’’ She asked again and turned her face to her wife.  
‘’ Babe, have I forgotten about our anniversary again? Or your birthday??’’ Beca asked worried and finally looked at Chloe. She was typical man in their relationship. She forgot about their second anniversary and Chloe wasn’t pissed off, but she was pretty upset about it. So of course, they were celebrating but 2 days after.   
‘’ No, you haven’t. I was just thinking…’’ Chloe said and looked away.   
‘’ Thinking about what sweetheart?’’ Beca asked taking laptop off of her thighs and putting it on floor beside bed. She sat on bed and took Chloe hands in her own.  
‘’ Come on babe, say it already’’ Beca said softly and squeezed Chloe’s hands.  
‘’ I was thinking… That maybe… I mean… I know it’s stupid or something but… Just maybe! We could try …’’ Chloe said and looked in brunette eyes. She knew Beca wasn’t comfortable with kids but she always wanted to have one.   
‘’ Babe, you mean we could try to have a baby?’’ Beca said softly and leaned to kiss red head’s forehead.  
‘’ Yes… I know you didn’t want to have kids but maybe we could just try and…’’ Chloe said but was cut off by kiss. Firstly, it was slow but quickly became more heated and passionate. Chloe moaned into kiss and Beca flipped them, so know she was on top of her. Her hands travelled under Chloe t-shirt. Finally they broke the kiss because of lack of oxygen.  
‘’ Is that..?’’ Chloe asked and looked into Beca’s eyes.  
‘’ I’d love to have kids with you Mrs. Mitchell’’ Beca said and kissed Chloe’s neck, biting it slightly.  
‘’ Becs, I don’t want you to want it just because I want to have a child’’ Chloe gulped. Being kissed and bit by her wife was making her crazy.   
‘’ Firstly, stop saying ‘want’. And secondly I want to have kids with you. I’d love for our children to look just like you, beautiful blue eyes, curly red hair and that smile I love so much’’ Beca said and kissed Chloe. After few seconds Chloe lips parted and both girls were fighting for dominance. After couple of minutes they were both naked and Beca lined her dick with Chloe entrance. She slowly put a tip into her wife, both moaning loudly. When her whole length was inside red head’s core, Beca didn’t move for few seconds to give her wife time to adjust to her size. Then, she started thrusting into her. In the beginning it was slow but after a minute she was slamming herself as deep into Chloe as she possibly could.   
‘’ Fuuckk Becs, just like that’’ Chloe was moaning and wrapped her legs around Beca’s hips.  
‘’ Mmmm I love your tight pussy’’ Beca moaned slamming her hips into Chloe like crazy.   
After few seconds she felt Chloe’s walls clenching around her dick and she shot her entire load into her, both screaming each other’s names. When they recovered from their orgasms Beca lifted her head from Chloe’s neck and kissed her passionately. After few seconds, Beca’s member was hard again and Chloe flipped them, so now she was on top of brunette. She rested her one hand on the side of Beca’s head and with other hand she lined Beca’s dick with her entrance.   
‘’ God Chlo, you’re so beautiful’’ Beca whispered and rest her hands on Chloe’s thighs, massaging them. Then she felt like Chloe is slowly lowering herself on her dick, letting out little gasps and moans all the way down. Beca didn’t say anything, she was enjoying the view and feeling of being completely immersed in Chloe tight walls. Red head’s was moving her hips slowly and leaned to kiss Beca’s breasts.  
‘’ Mmm fuck Chloe’’ Beca moaned and dig her nails on Chloe hips. Chloe smirked and moved her hips in slow pace. Beca intertwined their fingers and sit up, so now their breasts were rubbing against each other. Red head shot her head back when Beca kissed and bit her neck. She moaned and moved her hips a little bit faster, but still not fast enough. She didn’t want to fuck her, she wanted to make love to Beca.   
‘’Chloe, I’m going to…’’ Beca whispered and leaned forward. Chloe wrapped her hands around her wife’s neck and pulled her in hug but now she moved her hips up and down faster. Beca hid her head in Chloe’s neck and moaned loudly when she reached her orgasm second time this night. Few seconds later she felt how Chloe’s walls clenched hard around her dick and both girls fell onto bed. Chloe was laying on Beca’s body, her head hid in Beca’s neck and brunette wrapped her hands around her wife waist. They were still breathing heavily, recovering from their orgasms. After few miniutes Chloe lifted her body up fell beside her wife’s body.  
‘’ You really want it Becs?’’ Chloe whispered, like she was scared of answer.  
‘’ Yes baby. If you want it, then I want it to’’ Beca said and wrapped her arms around her wife.  
‘’ I love you’’ Chloe whispered and hit her head in Beca’s neck.  
‘’ I love you too baby’’ Beca said and kissed Chloe in top of head.


	5. We will keep trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So there’s chapter(little bit longer than normal) where Chloe and Beca are trying to conceive baby again, as the first time didn’t worked. About dresses : Beca is wearing a pantsuit which Anna Kendrick wore on Grammy’s with one difference, in the front she have a zipper. Chloe is blonde here and she’s wearing dress which Brittany Snow wore on CMT Music Awards(Red Carpet) ( White on top, black on bottom with big cut on legs). I hope you’ll enjoy this new chapter! Feel free to review and thanks for reading!!! Sorry for mistakes, I don't have beta yet.

‘’ Hey babe, how do I look?’’ Beca asked her wife. She was wearing black pantsuit and black heels.   
‘’ Beautiful, like always’’ Chloe answered smiling slightly.  
‘’ Something’s wrong Chlo?’’ Beca asked little bit worried. They had to be on their best friend’s wedding, Jessie and Aubrey, in 2 hours and Chloe was sitting on the edge of their bed still in sweetpants and t-shirt with messy hair.   
‘’ It’s negative again’’ Chloe sighed and tears filled her beautiful, blue eyes.  
‘’Ohh baby’’ Beca said and sat beside blonde pulling her into hug.  
‘’ We will keep trying honey’’ she added trying to comfort her wife.  
‘’ I know, it’s just… so long…’’ Chloe said and hid her head in Beca’s neck.  
‘’ Chloe it’s only a 3 months’’ Beca said and stood up.  
‘’ But what if I can’t have kids? Or you?’’ Chloe said and burst in tears.  
‘’ Come on, we don’t have a time. Get dressed, we will make your hair and make-up. We will go to that wedding, get drunk and have sex all night and we will conceive this baby. One way or another’’ Beca said and winked to her wife. After almost 2 hours of getting ready, Chloe finally managed to finish her preparations. She wore a beautiful white and black dress with black high heels.  
‘’ Wow..’’ was all Beca could say. She was so thrilled with her wife looking that she couldn’t find another words to describe her feelings.  
‘’ I hope I look good’’ Chloe sighed and went to their wardrobe to get her black matching purse.  
‘’ Good? Chloe, I look good. You look just… Stunning!!’’ Beca said and pressed her lips onto Chloe’s soft ones.  
‘’ We should her going Becs. We don’t want to be late’’ Chloe breathed out and pushed brunette’s hands from her ass.  
‘’ Fucking weddings…’’ Beca pouted and took her car keys.  
After one of the most beautiful wedding they all went on reception. All of their friends were there. Fat Amy was already drunk, after 2 hours of reception party. She was trying to chase Bumper and they were running like kids around the big hall. Benji was trying to impress Emily with his new magic tricks but she didn’t seem to be interested . Rest of friends were talking, joking and drinking alcohol, including Beca and Chloe. After couple of minutes they decided to go to the dance floor. Beca stood up and pulled her hand in her wife direction. Chloe reached brunette hand and went with her to dance floor. First song was slow, so Beca rested her hands around blonde waist and Chloe wrapped her arms around brunette neck. They were looking lovingly in each other’s eyes, kissing from time to time. Then, the song ended and they heard first beats of “Flo Rida – Whistle”.  
Can you blow my whistle, baby  
Whistle, baby, let me know

They all started singing and suddenly, Chloe turned around and pressed her back to Beca’s front. Beca rested her hand on Chloe’s hips and blonde started moving her hips from left to right side. Beca kissed her neck, biting it lightly and sang into her ear.  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow. You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Beca sang and Chloe shot her hands on back of Beca’s neck. In the same time blonde started grinding her ass into Beca’s crotch, causing gasp from her wife. She closed her eyes and continued her actions, turning Beca on even more.  
‘’ Mhmm fuck Chlooo’’ Beca moaned into Chloe’s ear and she immediately felt something poking her ass. She turned around fast, cupped brunette face in her hands and kissed her passionately.   
‘’ Follow me babe’’ Chloe whispered into Beca’s ear and started walking towards bathroom.  
Beca followed her without word. Suddenly she lost Chloe from her vision so she almost run into bathroom. She opened the door and looked around room.   
‘’Chloe?’’ she asked into the room but heard nothing. Then suddenly the doors behind her closed loudly and someone slammed her into wall. She opened her eyes and saw her wife, kissing her hungrily. She closed her eyes and returned kiss. It became more heated when Chloe slipped her tongue inside her mouth. She moaned loudly and flipped them around.   
‘’ You’re little slut, how did you knew it was me? You could kiss some random guy accidentally’’ Beca husked into Chloe’s ear kneading her boobs roughly and pushed her knee between blonde’s thighs.  
‘’ Yeah, I could’ve. But in the end, I’m still your slut, right?’’ Chloe whispered into Beca’s ear and cupped her already hard rock dick.  
‘’ I think you deserve punishment, you were bad girl’’ Beca whispered and pushed Chloe down by her shoulders.  
‘’ Ohh yeeahh I was really bad girl’’ Chloe smirked and unzipped Beca’s suit. She unbuttoned Beca’s boxers and slide her hand inside.   
‘’ Fuckk’’ Beca hissed because Chloe’s hands were really cold. Blonde started gently stroking her cock, pulling it out of boxers.   
‘’ Jeeezzz you’re so big Becs’’ Chloe moaned and licked tip of girl’s penis. Beca gasped and fisted Chloe’s hair with her hands.   
‘’ Fuck Chloe’’ Beca hissed again when Chloe sucked head of her penis. She fisted blonde’s hair and roughly pushed her hips into Chloe’s throat. Chloe choked but she managed to calm her gaging. She looked up at her wife.  
‘’ Ohh you’re little slut. You love being fucked in your slutty mouth’’ Beca panted breathing heavily. She was pushing her dick deep into Chloe’s throat so blonde put her hands on Beca’s thighs. After few seconds Beca shot her entire load down Chloe’s throat. Chloe removed her mouth from her wife dick and tried to steady her breathing.  
‘’ Fuck Beca’’ she breathed out and looked at Beca. Brunette helped her to stand up.  
‘’ Sorry babe, was it too hard?’’ Beca asked feeling a little bit guilty.  
‘’ No, I love your dominant side’’ Chloe said and kissed Beca passionately.   
‘’ So now I need to take care of you’’ Beca whispered to Chloe’s ear, biting it lightly. She kissed her neck and collarbone and knelt in front of her wife. With cut on Chloe’s dress she could easily kiss her naked thighs. She looked up, at blonde and smirked. She pulled down her panties and licked Chloe folds. She heard a loud gasp. She lifted Chloe’s leg and put it on her shoulder attaching her lips to blonde’s clit. She licked it roughly and bit it from time to time.  
‘’ Holy fuck Becs, just like that’’ Chloe panted and fisted Beca’s hair trying to pull her as close as she could. Beca slowly put two fingers into Chloe’s core earning a loud moan. She increased a pace and after few seconds orgasm hit Chloe. She was breathing heavily, her knees went weak. Beca stood up and licked her fingers covered in Chloe juices.  
‘’ God I love you so fucking much’’ Chloe said and pulled Beca into heated kiss. Her hands slid down on brunette stomach, reaching her half hard dick. Chloe stroked it few times and Beca was rock hard again.   
‘’ I want you inside me, love’’ blonde whispered to Beca’s ear. Beca lifted her wife up, catching back of her thighs and lined her cock with her entrance. Chloe wrapped her legs tightly around Beca’s waist. Brunette pushed her entire dick in one thrust and Chloe screamed loudly. She bit her lip hard and dig her nails into Beca’s shoulders. With every thrust she was moaning louder and her pleasure was indescribable. She loved the way Beca fucked her against the bathroom wall, especially when there was a high possibility of someone walking into room. Beca looked deep into Chloe’s eyes.  
‘’You look so gorgeous Chlo’’ she breathed out and hid her head into Chloe’s neck to hide tears in her eyes. She couldn’t ask for more. Chloe was wonderful, caring women. And now she wanted to have a baby with Beca. She loved thought, that their kids will look like Chloe. After few seconds she felt Chloe’s walls started clenching around her, her heels digging into back of her thighs. She shot her load deep into her wife. After few seconds of staying in hug and breathing heavily, Beca pulled her penis out of Chloe. They didn’t said anything, they were just staring into each other eyes trying to calm their breathing.  
‘’ I can’t find words Chloe’’ Beca said while she put her penis back into her boxers and zipped her pantsuit.  
‘’ Words for what babe?’’ Chloe asked taking her panties from floor and putting them on.   
‘’For my feelings’’ Beca sighed and walked to sink and washed her hands.   
‘’ Babe, what happened?’’ Chloe asked wrapping her hands around her wife waist from behind.  
‘’ I just… I suck at words, you know… but… I love you so much. I can’t imagine my life without you..’’ Beca said and few tears rolled down on her cheek.  
‘’ That’s good’’ Chloe said firmly and kissed Beca gently on lips.  
‘’ Because I also can’t imagine my life without you in it’’ Chloe whispered into Beca’s ear.  
Suddenly one of the doors of cabin opened and girls saw Aubrey’s mom. Her cheeks were red. Beca and Chloe looked at her in shock.  
‘’ I’m sorry girls, I was too embarrassed to walk out earlier’’ she said and looked down, walking out of bathroom.  
‘’ Oh.My.Fucking.God.’’ was all Beca could say.  
‘’Tell me we did not just fucked in front of our best friend mom Beca’’ Chloe said hiding her already red with embarrassment face in her hands.  
‘’ Well babe, we totally did’’ Beca laughed and pulled Chloe into hug.  
‘’ Come on, I want to dance with the most gorgeous women in the whole world’’ Beca said and pecked Chloe lips.  
‘’ Do I know her?’’ Chloe smirked and they both walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you did not expected situation from the end didn’t you???


	6. Positive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys it took so long, but my studies was crazy and I didn’t have a time to do anything else than learning. But here we go with next chapter!! Hope you’ll like it and feel free to review

‘’ Becs,’’ Chloe whispered. She was sitting on the edge of bed with tears filling her blue eyes, holding a white stick.   
‘’ What’s up babe?’’ Beca said from bathroom. When she didn’t heard anything she went out of bathroom and looked at her wife. Tears were running down her face and she was still looking at pregnancy test.  
‘’ Chlo,’’ Beca sighed and knelt between Chloe legs. Red head looked at her and started crying hard. She leaned forward to hide her head in brunette’s neck and Beca wrapped her hands tightly around her wife.  
‘’ Ohh baby, we will try again,’’ Beca whispered softly into Chloe’s ear.  
‘’ What?’’ Chloe mumbled and looked at brunette with surprise.  
‘’ I said we will try again honey,’’ Beca said and smiled.  
‘’ But it’s positive baby,’’ Chloe said with smile. Beca looked at her, with a shock in her eyes.  
‘’ We’re pregnant?’’ Beca said after few seconds.  
‘’ Yes baby, we’re finally pregnant,’’ Chloe whispered and kissed Beca gently in lips. A few tears rolled down on brunette face but Chloe whipped them with her thumbs.  
‘’ Oh my God Chlo, we’re pregnant!’’ Beca shouted and lifted her wife up from bed. She started jumping and red head was really surprised by strength that her wife had. They laughed for few minutes and Beca finally put Chloe down on her feet. She looked deep in her eyes and slowly leaned to kiss her. When their lips met, Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck and pulled her closer. Their kiss became more heated when Beca pushed Chloe on bed. She kissed her hard and after few seconds she was kissing red head neck with open-mouth kissed. Red head moaned slightly and pulled their lips together again. Chloe licked brunette bottom lip and slipped her tongue inside her mouth. Beca’s hands slid under Chloe tank top and she kneaded her boobs earning throaty moan. Suddenly red head flipped them so now she was straddling Beca’s hips. She looked lovingly at her wife and after few second she slowly leaned forward to kiss her. The kiss was gentle and full of passion and love and need. When they finally broke kiss Chloe stood up and pulled down her top and jeans. Beca sat on the bed pulling down her shirt and jeans too. She reached Chloe’s hand and pulled her in another passionate kiss. She unhooked her bra and tossed it to the ground. She kneaded Chloe’s boobs again earing another loud moan from her. Finally she flipped them and Beca pulled down her wife panties. She kissed her inner thighs.   
‘’Becs, come on,’’ Chloe moaned trying to pull her wife head closer to her center but brunette pulled away and striped from her boxers. She heard moan from her wife.  
‘’ Like what you see babe?” she asked teasingly and located herself between Chloe’s legs.   
‘’ Make love to me,’’ she whispered and bite brunette earlobe.   
Beca couldn’t wait longer, she took her length in her hand and she guided herself to Chloe entrance slowly letting the tip go in and then pulling out, teasing her even more and making her squirm as she try to lean back. Finally, she began pressing the head of her penis right at Chloe opening, and slowly push her way inside her wife. They both moaned loudly, Chloe at the fullness of Beca’s penis and Beca at the feeling of being completely immersed in her wife. After few seconds that she gave her wife to adjust, she started to slowly thrusting into her. Beca wanted to be as gently as she possibly could be. With Chloe’s ankles crossed behind her thighs, Beca snapped her hips forward into her wife.   
“That's it Becs, be gentle with me,” red head whispered.  
After a minute Chloe released a deafening moan as Beca kissed her along jawbone before trailing lips down her neck, sucking gently. Chloe closed her eyes, arched her back, moaning louder, holding onto Beca’s back and biting her lower lip.   
‘’ God, you’re so beautiful Chlo,’’ brunette whimpered as she tried to control her upcoming orgasm. She could feel that Chloe is really close.  
‘’ Jesus Christ Beca, right there!” she cried when Beca started hitting her sensitive spot.  
She wrapped her legs tighter around her thighs. Beca moved her head so she could look at his wife. Leaning in to kiss her, she slipped her hands down to Chloe’s thighs. Grabbing them higher, around her back, she thrusted into her even deeper and harder. Chloe dragged her hands to Beca’s neck and pulled her into heated kiss. Beca hit that sensitive spot again inside Chloe, both moaning loudly at this point. Something was happening inside of her that certainly wasn’t unwelcome. She needed realise and as Beca hit this spot again and again.  
‘’ Ohh fuck Becs!! Ohhhhh babyy!!!!’’ she cried out into the room. Her walls were convulsing around Beca’s dick. The feeling of pleasure washing over her as she felt Beca groan and realized herself deep into her. She collapsed onto her wife as they rode out of their orgasms.  
Chloe stroke Beca’s hair, both of them were dripping with sweat and exhaustion. Beca lifted her head to look into her wife eyes. Chloe smiled tiredly glancing down at Beca’s lips she leaned upwards and kiss her tenderly.  
‘’ I love you so much babe,’’ Beca breathed out breaking the kiss.  
‘’ I love you too,’’ Chloe said as she captured her lips in another kiss.  
Breaking the kiss Chloe stroked Beca’s cheek, feeling that she was still inside her. Brunette lifted herself up to pull out of her and she laid beside on the bed.  
‘’ I can’t find words to tell you how happy I am now, baby’’ Beca said and pulled red head into tight hug.  
‘’ I’m happy too Becs. We’re gonna have a baby! Finally’’ Chloe said and hid her head in Beca’s neck.  
‘’ Yeah baby, we’re gonna be parents’’ Brunette said, kissed Chloe in top of her head and they slowly drifted off to deep sleep.


	7. Bathroom quickie

‘’And that’s how you calculate the circumference of pentagon’’ The teacher said and in the same time Beca yawned. She took her phone out of bag and wrote a message to her girlfriend.  
[Beca] : ‘Jezzz math is so boring. Need help here!!’ she hit send and hid her phone back into her pocket. After few seconds she felt vibration so she pulled out her phone again and read message.  
[Chloe] : ‘Ohh my poor baby. Come to bathroom on second floor if you’re really bored’ Beca read and rose her eyebrow.  
[Beca] : ‘Am I sex addict or you want me to fuck you in school bathroom babe?’ she smirked and hit button again.  
[ Chloe] : Well, two positive Becs. Now hurry, I’m waiting for you’  
‘’I’m sorry Ms. Mitchell, my lesson is so boring for you that you need to play with your phone?’’ Beca looked up and saw her teacher standing in front of her staring at her.  
‘’ Ummm… Yes.. I mean no.. I’m just…’’ Beca blurred.  
‘’ Then what is it Ms. Mitchell?’’ Teacher asked again.  
‘’ I’m not feeling very well, I’m sorry’’ Beca said, her cheeks went bright red when she noticed quite visible bulge in her pants. She was sure her teacher noticed it too because he looked a little uncomfortable. All of her teachers knew about her ‘’problem’’.  
‘’ Umm okey, maybe you want to go to bathroom Miss?’’ teacher said and Beca immediately stood up trying to cover now clearly visible erection with her bag.  
‘’ Yes, I think I could use a bathroom’’ Beca said and with that she ran out of classroom.  
She stooped only to open bathroom door. When she walked in she immediately saw Chloe sitting on the sink.  
‘’Lock the door’’ redhead said and jumped down to the floor. Beca did what she was told and she walked fast to Chloe. She spun her around and slammed her against the sink, kicking her legs apart. Chloe could feel her fingers, cold and already wet with her juices . Then she felt Beca’s pressed a finger inside of her and Chloe had to bite her lip to keep from crying out too loudly.  
"So Chlo, you wanna tell me how you want it?"  
She kissed the back of redhead neck and pulled her fingers out to use both hands in the course of spreading her legs even wider. Next, she pulled up Chloe skirt, ripping her panties off of her ass. Then, she quickly unzipped her jeans and pulled them down along with her boxers. Chloe felt really exposed and the press of Beca's cock against her core made her whimper in anticipation. Beca went slow, still licking and kissing Chloe’s neck, letting her core slowly stretch wider.   
"C'mon Red, let me inside... mmmm, you're so tight... "  
"It's because you're uuhhhh…. You’re so uuhhh big Becs" Chloe moaned, her knuckles almost white from strong grip on sink.   
"Maybe I'm only so big because you're such naughty girl and made my dick painfully hard with writing all those messages?’’ Beca whispered in her girlfriend ear. Her breath was hot against Chloe’s neck and her nails digging deep into Chloe’s skin as Beca went on, working herself into a frenzy as she plundered her core. Chloe could feel drops of sweat dripping off Beca’s face onto her back, letting her know she was putting in just as much work as Chloe was receiving. Chloe was losing control and Beca knew it too, so she reached up to cover Chloe’s mouth with her hand just in time. A second later, the sound of a few students passed through the wall and into the nearby classroom. At first, they were afraid they'd hear the steady slapping sound of their rough coupling but the guys were talking and laughing loudly.  
Chloe was close and they both knew it. She was almost always the first to climax. Knowing that Beca need a little more, Chloe did her best to tighten up, squeezing down on her and preventing her from pulling out. It was only then that she remembered condoms and turned to look back at Beca while trying to talk through the hand over her mouth. It was no use, her pretty green eyes were shut tight and her mouth was hanging open, lost in the rapid approach of her climax. A small, distant voice told that she should have cared but the feeling of pleasure was so much closer and louder. Redhead just focused on the pleasure instead, imagining how good it feel to cum right with Beca. After few seconds all Beca could feel was her load bubbling up from her heavy balls before filling Chloe insides with her hot, sticky sperm. Beca bit her lip hard to keep quiet, but she could hear the deep, contented sigh ringing through her throat at how good it was to fill Chloe’s core. But as far as Chloe could tell, it felt even better to be filled, actually for the first time, because they were always using condoms. Few seconds after Beca’s orgasm Chloe arched her back, rolled her hips a few times and came hard on Beca’s still hard dick. They were both panting like dogs when Beca reached down and cupped Chloe ass while she draped her arms over her shoulders. The room was warmer than comfortable thanks to their fuck session and sweat was falling from both their heads. Beca's brown hair was matted to her face in the cutest possible way. She licked her lips and exclaimed.  
"That... was fucking amazing," then kissed Chloe on the nose, "You're amazing."   
"So you think I'm the reason you get so hard?" Chloe breathed out.   
Beca kissed her right then, right on the lips, pouring her tongue into redhead mouth. They probably french kissed for a solid two or three minutes before Beca pushed her away, her eyes glowing in the dim light. It was clear of just how hungry she was, in spite of the load that was still dripping down Chloe legs.  
‘’C'mon Chlo, you know what I want." Chloe gulped, seeing Beca’s member rise like a phoenix from the ashes. Suddenly they heard a loud knock in the door and their eyes went wide.  
Beca pushed Chloe into a corner and opened the door. Chloe was horrified at being caught and tried to shy away, but Beca poked her head out and looked around boldly, her member swinging for anyone to see. Redhead could've gone pale from the shock of it - actually, she was sure she did - but her girlfriend brought her face back around to her.  
"Babe , corridor is empty, chill out" Beca said and slowly walked to her girl in the corner of the bathroom.  
"H-how do you know? Anyone could just be in there!"   
"Because the lights are out " And with that said Beca grabbed Chloe waist and pulled her into a heated kiss. She slowly unbuttoned girl’s shirt and tossed it to the ground. She unhooked Chloe’s bra and threw it in the same place as shirt. Beca kissed and licked Chloe boobs while redhead started gently stroking her cock. Before Chloe knew it, her back was against the two walls of the corner and Beca was rubbing her cock back and forth against her thigh. It felt outrageously good and Chloe moaned. That time, Beca didn't bother covering her mouth and just let her get it out, the full feeling of being a slut for her girlfriend washing over her while Beca’s thickness spread her legs apart, working them like thigh-fucking a girl. Back and forth she seesawed, moaning and licking Chloe nipples, dragging her teeth along her skin, redhead’s hand stretching and peeling Beca’s cock's skin. Beca grabbed Chloe’s hair with one hand and her tits with the other, encouraging her to go as hard as she liked. Apparently though, Beca needed a different angle for that and stooped down to grab under Chloe knees, lifting her up as she speared Chloe’s hole once more. This time it was different. They could see their faces and reactions.  
"Fuck Becs... it's so good... fuck me."   
"Fuck you harder?"   
"Uh-huh, I want it harder."   
"Deeper?"   
"Yes please, go deeper."   
"You don't mind doing it a second time, do you?"   
"No, just fuck me... fuck, it's so good... I don't care if you're..."   
"Good, because I'm gonna shoot so much in you," Beca gritted her teeth and slammed herself deep, "I'm gonna get you pregnant."   
Beca’s boast was obviously just a bit of dirty talk. Chloe eyes were closed tight and she kept right on moaning like a whore as her hand went down and she squeezed Beca’s balls hard. They both opened their eyes in the same time and looked lovingly at each other. Their faces were just inches apart so Beca leaned forward and pressed her lips against Chloe’s and pushed her hips harder into Chloe’s. They both moaned into kiss and Chloe’s hands were now on Beca’s shoulders.   
‘’ Come with me?’’ Beca breathed when they broke apart from kiss.  
‘’ Mmmmm yes babe’’ Chloe moaned loudly hiding her head in crook of Beca’s neck.   
‘’ Ugghhh Chloeee’’ Beca moaned when her load covered Chloe’s tightening walls. Beca was the first to recover from her high and she hold Chloe tight to prevent her from falling. She slowly put Chloe down on her feet. When she saw how her girlfriend slowly sliding down the wall she quickly caught her.  
‘’ Shit Chlo are you okay?’’ she asked worried.  
‘’ Yess… It’s … It’s okay’’ Chloe whispered but she still couldn’t stand on her own.  
‘’ Oh hell no, you’re not okay. Look at me baby. Did I hurt you?’’ Beca asked another question, worried sick.  
‘’ I’m okay, I promise baby. I’m just… sore as fuck’’ Chloe said and looked up at Beca.  
‘’ Ohh… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be so aggressive’’ Beca said shyly.  
‘’ It’s okay’’ Chloe said and pressed her lips to Beca’s.  
‘’ We really should go back to classes’’ Beca said and helped Chloe stand up. Then she helped her with her clothes and put on her own.  
‘’I need tissue, your cum is on my legs…’’ Chloe murmured and Beca gave her a piece of paper from one of cabins. Suddenly Chloe’s eyes went wide and she looked at Beca.  
‘’ What?’’ Beca asked looking at her girlfriend.  
‘’ Oh my God Becs!’’ Chloe said loud.  
‘’ ‘Oh my God’ what Chloe?’’ Beca asked confused.  
‘’ We didn’t use protection!’’ Chloe cried out and tears filled up her eyes.  
‘’ But you’re on the pill baby, don’t be afraid’’ Beca said as she approached her girlfriend and run her hands up and down Chloe sides.  
‘’ Becs, I run out of pills like a month ago, that’s why we used condoms lately’’  
‘’ Ohh fuck’’ was all Beca could say.


End file.
